09's a pain in the hiney
by Shellybelly23
Summary: Small quick flashbacks of life in 09, leading to the escape! And here is Samantha, My GIRL!


**You know what I hate! WRITERS BLOCK! Oh god I hate it so much! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! and in theory, to get over writers block it helps if you write something else! So here is my one time go story of my girl Samantha (Pretend she aint heavy never happend, cause I really love the name Samantha and I'm not dropping it anytime soon :D)**

**Manticore Nov. 9th 2009 **

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?" Samantha innocently asked Max. Max looked at her sister. "What do you mean by breaking down?" she asked. " Well, sometimes I just feel out of place, like somehow I don't belong here? And sometimes when they tell us to wake up I want to say NO!" Samantha finished. Max's jaw dropped. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Max sternly said back to her sister. "I know I can't, but sometimes I just wonder, what life would be like if we weren't here…..? Do you ever feel like running away, Maxie?" Max looked up at the ceiling. "Where would we go Sammy? What would we do? And how do we know there's something else out there?"

Samantha smiled. "Well, last week I saw a plane!" Samantha said excitedly. "Yea, so?" Max said uncertainty. "Well, it wasn't any plane I'd seen before Max! So I took a closer look, and there were people on it. A lot of people!! There were no guns or guards..." Max looked at Samantha intensely. "… Some of the people were talking, some were sleeping. Can you believe that Max? They got to sleep on a plane?" Samantha laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eye's. "Sometimes when I close my eye's I imagine that I was one of those people on those planes. And I look over and you and Zack are talking. And Tinga and Ben are sleeping. And I'm just sitting there, smiling, watching you guys." Max smiled at the thought. "What were me and Zack saying?" Max asked. "Well, you guys were talking about music….. Do you remember music Max?" Max slightly smiled. "A little…" Max admitted. Samantha smiled at the ceiling. "_♫ You are my sunshine ♪ my only sun shine__♪ You make me happy♪ when skies are gray♪ You'll never know dear ♪ how much I love you ♪ please don't take ♪ my sunshine away. …♫"_

**Manticore Nov 23rd 2009 **

Samantha dropped to the floor into cold mud. She slightly moved her body furrowed following Max, who happened to be following Zack. It was a mission for three. Destroy and vacate. There was a small enemy cabin 300 clicks from base. It was thought to have enough military weapons such as guns and canons to destroy Manticore. "Sammy, today we say a floating red ball." Max whispered back to Samantha. Zack smiled to himself, very proud that he got to touch it. "Was it dangerous? Did it hurt you?" Samantha whispered back with concern. "No, it said happy birthday on it though. What's happy birthday Sammy?" Max asked. Samantha thought for a moment. "Well, Birth was when we were created and it was on a day. So when we were made is our birthday, so…. I don't know, maybe it was a happy day….?" Samantha whispered to her. "Well, maybe since we were made on one day, the next year on that same day were suppose to get something." Zack added. Samantha, Max and Zack smiled.

Zack stopped turned around and faced Samantha and Max. He looked at them intensely. "So, you guys really think there's another world out there. Something besides Manticore?" Zack asked. "I don't know, maybe…" Max replied. Zack turned back around and pointed at the house. It looked like too small of a place to hold all the weapons they talked about. Zack decided they should enter the house to make sure they had the right house.

No one was home. The house was completely empty. They looked around trying to look for clues on where the weapons may be. Max ran back to them with a picture. It was of a little blond boy, no older then them and he was smiling. He had something edible in front of him that read _Happy Birthday Danny._ The food looked really good. Zack looked at Max and Samantha with a smiled. They searched the rest of the house for pictures. There was Danny jumping of a black tarp thing (Trampoline) swimming in water, at a park, at school. All the pictures had something written on the back to tell where he was or what he was doing. Max, Zack and Samantha pocketed the pictures, burnt the house down and returned to base.

**Manticore Dec. 25th 2009 **

Samantha laid in bed and thought about red balls, black tarps, planes and birthdays. Max came running to Samantha. "SAMANTHA COME HERE NOW!" Samantha jumped up and followed Max into the bathroom. "What?!" Samantha asked a little annoyed. "Look in the toilet!" Max replied. Samantha looked and saw blood. She looked up at Max. "Am I dying?" Max asked with tears. Samantha thought for a moment. "No, I think… You're so sad about living here that your insides are bleeding. Trying to tell you that you have to leave. That it's not safe here anymore." Max let tears fall off her cheeks. Samantha ran to tell Zack what was going on.

**Manticore Dec. 25th 2009 (Two hours later)**

"Max, come on!" Samantha yelled dodging a bullet. "You have to keep running. You can't give up!" She yelled at her sister. Max held her stomach. "It hurts." She cried. "It's the blue lady testing your limits, Max! Don't let her down." Max stood up and ran. She needed to get out of there. To get to safety where she could rest. Max stepped on ice to thin to hold her weight and she fell through. "MAX" Samantha yelled to her sister. No time to waste. Must keep going. Must keep running. Can't give up. "MAX" Samantha yelled one more time before getting up and running, silently crying for the lost of her sister.

**Seattle Dec. 25th 2019 **

Samantha smiled at herself as she cracked open a bottle of wine. "To the escape of Manticore" Samantha said out loud before she took a sip. "To Max, Zack, Ben, Tinga, Jondy, Syl and anyone else who made it out here! Here's to you my brothers and sisters!" She smiled dumping out a little of the wine onto the ground.


End file.
